


The Adventures of Lady Thor

by BlackHawk13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Genderswap, Iron Hammer, Spangled Hammer, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a good friend of mine, my Thor, said she kinda liked Lady Thor with some of the male Avengers. So I decided to write her a fic. And this is what happened :)</p><p>I don't own any of the Avengers or any part of Marvel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making this a chapter story so there will be more to come :)

Thor looked at herself in her full-length mirror. She was tall with generous curves, a lean waist, and long strong legs. The blue dress she was wearing fit her body perfectly. She ran her fingers through her thick blonde hair and did another turn. 

“You look perfect as always dear sister.” Loki mused from the doorway. 

Thor smiled at him. “You flatter me.”

“It is easy.” He picked up her red cape and draped it around her shoulders. “Come, we’ll be late for the party.” 

“I do love a good party.”

Loki smiled. “I know.” He put his arm around her shoulders and walked with her to the dinning hall. 

~*~

Loki had to help Thor back to her bedchambers. She had drunk a little too much and was stumbling around. 

Thor giggled and nearly tripped over her own feet. 

“We’re almost there.” 

She nodded. “You’re such a good brother…” 

Loki smiled. “I do try.” 

Thor tripped on her cape. 

Loki shook his head and picked her up, carrying her the rest of the way. He laid her down in bed and took her cape off. 

“Thank you!” She giggled and kissed him. 

“You’re welcome.” Loki tried to pull away. 

“Noooo…” Thor pulled on his cape and kissed him again. 

Loki leaned into her and kissed her. He could tell she was ready for him by how she was pushing up against him. But he had wanted this for too long and he was going to take his time. He used his less known power to freeze her hands to her bed. 

Thor gasped. “Cold!”

“You’ll get used to it.” 

Loki used one of his knives to cut her clothing from her body. He licked his lips at her mouthwatering form. Her skin was fair, but a few shades darker than his, and her breasts were more than his hands could hold. 

She whimpered and squirmed like an impatient child. “Loki…”

He kissed her for a bit before moving his lips south. Loki covered every inch of Thor’s body with his lips, tongue, and teeth. Finally he settled down between her legs and slowly spread her thighs. He licked her slowly as he gently rubbed his thumb against her clit in a small circle. 

Thor didn’t last long under Loki’s teasing assault. She looked down her humming body at him, her blue eyes blown with pleasure. 

Keeping her eye contact Loki licked her again. 

She moaned loudly as she came apart against his mouth. “L-loki…pl-please…” 

Loki stood up and quickly disrobed. He climbed on top of her, gripped her thighs, and pushed into her with one smooth thrust. 

Thor moaned his name and pushed up to meet him. 

Loki held her down by her thighs. All of his lust and sexual frustration poured out of him. He took her with everything he had. 

She moaned, whimpered, whined, and called out his name. When her orgasm built up low in her belly her back arched off her bed, trying to get her body closer to him. She screamed his name when her body exploded from pleasure. 

Loki cried out and came with her. His head fell against her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. When they both could breathe again Loki melted the ice away from her wrists. 

Thor flipped him onto his back and enticed him into round after round of sexual pleasure.


	2. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Thor continues her promiscuous adventures :) 
> 
> I don't own any of the Avengers

Thor admired Clint. His strong body, endowed manly parts, and his attention to detail. But he belonged to Natasha, and Natasha doesn’t share. So Thor watched from her hiding place in the gym as they had sex. His back muscles bunched and his ass tightened as he pushed in and out of her. His biceps bulged, his hands gripping her thighs. Sweat glistened against his skin as he worked both their bodies. Absolutely beautiful. By the way Natasha was moaning and gripping his back Thor knew Clint was skilled in the act of sex. 

Clint groaned, his hips pumping faster. 

“Clint!” Natasha cried his name out in a breathless moan as she orgasmed. 

He moaned into her neck as he came, his hips jerking. 

Thor bit her lip to keep from crying out, her underwear was already soaked. She snuck out during their in-between sex make out. Thor headed to the living quarters floor, intending on going to her room to take care of herself. 

Steve’s door was ajar and she could hear the shower was running. 

Thor grinned and walked in, closing the door behind her. She stripped as she walked into the bathroom. 

Steve was washing the shampoo out of his hair. He was a fine specimen to look at. Broad shoulders, hard muscle, endowed manly parts. Handsome. 

Thor stepped into the shower, rubbing her hands along his back. 

He jumped and turned around. “T-thor? What are you doing?”

“Joining your shower.” 

“W-why?”

“Because I want to.”

Being over six feet tall Thor didn’t have to stand on her toes to kiss him. 

Not knowing what else to do Steve kissed her back. 

Her hands moved down his abdomen, taking hold of him. 

Steve jerked again, trying to pull back from her.

Thor pushed him against the wall, kissing him harder as her hands slid up and down his shaft.  
Steve moaned and pushed against her hands, his own gripping her ass. 

Thor nipped at his lips before pushing her tongue into his mouth. 

He moaned and kissed her back, sucking on her tongue. Steve picked her up, his hands gripping her ass tightly. He pushed her back against the wall. 

Thor moaned and spread her legs wide, giving him full access. Her hands moved back up his body, holding his shoulders. 

Steve pushed inside her, gasping loudly at the new sensation. His hips jerked against her needily. He whimpered against her neck, pushing into her over and over. 

Thor moved with him, her moans growing more high pitched. 

Steve cried out in shock and pleasure when he came. 

She moaned loudly and came with him. 

His face turned bright red when he realized what he had done. “U-ummm Thor?”

“Yes Steve?”

“We just umm…”

“We had the sex, yes.” Thor looked at him. “And I wish to have it again.”

If it was possible for his face to grow any redder it did then. “You do?”

“I just said so friend, so yes I do.” 

Steve nodded and turned his shower off. 

“To the bed!” Thor ran out of the bathroom and jumped on Steve’s bed. 

Steve followed, still blushing and a bit awkward from the fact that they were naked. 

“Join me. I require your presence for pleasure.” 

He nodded and sat down on the bed. 

Thor reached over and pulled him close. 

Steve made a surprised sound as he fell back against her soft body. 

Thor climbed on top of him and claimed his mouth as hers. She put his hands on her chest as her own started exploring his body. 

Steve followed her lead, kissing her back and moving his hands along her body. He was hesitant at first but when she appeared to like it he grew more bold in his exploring. 

After a few minutes of their petting Thor spilt her thighs over his hips. “Touch me.” She impatiently grabbed his hand and moved it to her core.

Steve’s eyes widened in shock. 

She moaned and pushed against his hand. 

If Steve was anything he was a fast leaner. He moved his fingers in ways that had Thor mewing, moaning, and begging for more. 

After a few minutes of his skillful assault Thor pushed Steve’s hands out of the way. He gripped her hips. She pushed down on him with a loud moan. Thor pushed down on him, rolling her hips.

Steve moaned and pushed up, angling his hips. 

She mewed and moved against him. 

He pushed his hips up harder moaning her name. 

Thor cried out her back arching. It was another hour before they both finished. Thor enticed Steve into three more rounds of sex. 

Steve lay back against the sheets, breathing hard. 

Thor stretched her body out and kissed Steve. “Thank you for the sex.”

“W-welcome…” 

She smiled and got up, walking out completely naked. Thor ran into Clint into the hall. “Hello friend.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “Hi?”

“Is there food in the kitchen?”

“I believe so.”

“Thank you friend.” Thor flounced off, her long blonde hair swinging just above her bare ass. 

Clint shook his head and kept walking down to his and Natasha’s room. Thor walking around naked was nothing new.


	3. Hiatus

Just an update for anyone who is following this fic :) I'm taking a bit of a hiatus from Avengers right now. I'm on a big Fast & Furious kick and that's all I want to write. I don't like writing when I'm not in the mood for a certain topic cause then the fic would just be shit. I don't want that and I don't think you'd want that either. I haven't given up on this! I will be back! I do have some big plans for this! Lots of drama and fun times with a whole lot of WTF! Lol I just hate crappy writing and posting chapters just to put new ones up. I just wanted to update you. Thank you so much and hopefully I'll be back to this soon!

Thanks again! :)


End file.
